


we fell in love in october

by komkommertijd



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Autumn, First Meetings, Introspection, M/M, Smoking, thoughts and feelings man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komkommertijd/pseuds/komkommertijd
Summary: It's comforting, knowing that they're still there in a world where Nico feels lost in the strong winds of October.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Kudos: 16





	we fell in love in october

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr anonymously asked me to write another piece about Brocedes, so here goes nothing - welcome back!
> 
> Autumn has been weird here so far and as someone born in that season, I always feel a bit guilty when I judge it, but I kind of liked the idea of writing a bit about it. I still have to get back in the flow and I'm still not really into this pairing, so I apologize for whatever comes now in advance. I did struggle a bit with finding a topic to write about but hey, we're here now, so it worked out, in the end. It's a bit short but quality over quantity, right?
> 
> I am still very much not a native speaker of the English language, please just ignore any mistakes <3
> 
> Have fun with this thing now, I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> (Title and inspiration by girl in red's song [we fell in love in october](https://open.spotify.com/track/1BYZxKSf0aTxp8ZFoeyM3d?si=2fmaCNjJTDuleEn1mi7XQg))

A change in the weather, cold streaks of air blowing in his face, tickling his nose, accompanying the last rays of the sun as he walks down the empty street, dark sneakers dragging through the leaves on the pavement, yellows, and browns crisp beneath the soles of his shoes that used to be white once, and he buries his hands in the pockets of his thin jacket and thinks about how all of it will be over soon.

Autumn comes with warm weather, sunny afternoons in the garden, dry leaves, and pumpkin spice, dips into grey sweaters and skies, rain gluing the leaves to the ground and dyeing them a darker shade of brown inevitably. Red like blood under his feet, falling from the trees, he often tries to figure out which kind of tree they came from and smiles to himself when he figures it out without looking it up.

He can smell it in the air, the fog and damp days, and the inevitable approach of the coldest season of the year. Soon the raindrops would freeze and turn into white, icy flakes tumbling down and silencing everything around him, and he puts on a thicker jacket now and drags the matching beanie further down his forehead, and his hands disappear in the pockets more often, and maybe Nico should buy gloves before winter comes and bites his fingertips off.

It gets darker so much earlier now. Most days, he leaves the house in the dark, boots hitting the old stairs resounding louder now in the apartment building, and the streets are cramped with public transport and all kinds of cars, full of people who stop going to work or school by bike around this time of the year, windshield wipers working eagerly as the vehicles are stuck in traffic. Nico walks past, draws his shoulders up further to hide his neck from the cold, remembers how it will be dark all over again when he walks back home later.

The nights are clearer, stars scattered all over the dark sky, barely a cloud there, the foreshadowing of another cold day, blinking back at him from above as he looks out the window, putting his empty tea mug into the sink before going to bed. The stars have always fascinated him and star gazing is not the most typical thing one thinks of with autumn on their mind, Nico just keeps staring a little longer and feels like it's the brightest time of the day, even if the sun peaks up once in a while behind the heavy clouds that crowd the sky during the day. It's comforting, knowing that they're still there in a world where Nico feels lost in the strong winds of October. 

It's going to be November soon, he can feel that shift in himself, a more grounded, peaceful, boring month. He knows it by looking at the calendar, obviously, but his self-made pumpkin soup tastes different and he's running out of candles, and he remembers past lovers and adds dark chocolate and gingerbread to his shopping list, and suddenly the year feels like it's almost over. It's a realization that shortly throws him out of his routine, the looming of another useless new beginning, and then he's back in his bedroom, and the few leaves that are still left on the tree in front of his window rustle in the nightly breeze. He gets up and closes it, feels the cold floor underneath his feet, and shivers. He's back in bed and it's still October, and he's so exhausted that he can't keep his eyes open for much longer.

The coffee makes his fingers tingle now with the heat radiating from the cheap paper cup, the steam hangs visibly in the air, mixing with his breath, the light turns green just in time before the approaching bus gets to drive through the puddle right in front of him and Nico crosses the street, dodges a vast arrangement of all kinds of umbrellas, almost stumbles over a dog, and yet makes it to the other side alive. He takes the coffee into his other hand and pushes the glass door in front of him open, sniffles quietly, feels the warmth hit his face, maybe he should've just stayed in bed.

One of the worst things about the seasons changing might be the influence it has on the colors around him. Once the sun fades, it takes all the bright colors with it, makes them evaporate and disappear over the course of six months before they return, fresh and shining, and nicer than the browns and various shades of grey. Nico rarely dresses all that colorfully but it's dull, so very dull to see everyone around him fall into that same scheme, in white and black and maybe a glimpse of red, though it's maroon more than anything.

“Thank you, but I don't smoke,” he declines when he stands in front of the building during lunch break, escaping his office just for a short while to breathe in some fresh air and clear his mind, before the combination of the bad weather and his bland work will drown him once again, and shakes his head at the stranger, who sends him a kind smile in return and shrugs.

“Yeah, me neither, normally. It helps with the weather.”

Nico nods as if he understands, maybe grey and grey cancel each other out, maybe the stranger just feels a bit warmer inside with the cold of the world surrounding him, maybe there's another reason, Nico doesn't really care, slips his hand into the pocket of his jacket and holds on to his phone, spins the cold glass and the hard plastic between his fingers. The stranger takes another drag of the cigarette and Nico hates the smell when he exhales, he's too polite to speak up about it or simply leave, and he wonders how the guy is not freezing in his thin-looking coat. It's a light shade of pink at least, not grey for once, so he lets it be and lets go of his phone, and he doesn't know why he does it but he holds out his hand and smiles when the stranger hands over his cigarette, and it burns in his lungs, bitter on his tongue, but it's warm in a way, and he takes it, and it's the reason for the warmth in his chest, he pretends.

When Lewis leaves to go back to the mental health foundation he works at, Nico feels a shift all over again and he waves like an idiot, bites his lip to contain a smile, swallows, and tastes the lingering smoke on his lips again, and the city around him is a little less dull than on a normal day in October.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advance for any feedback and kudos, that genuinely makes my day!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://komkommertijd.tumblr.com/) (@komkommertijd) if you want to talk to me or request something else <3


End file.
